1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic valve device comprising a plurality of valve operating units, each including valve components such as a stationary core, a movable core, a valve body and a return spring, which are disposed in a valve housing having a guide cylinder connected at its base end to a housing body fitted to and secured to a base member; a plurality of bobbins each having a center bore through which each of the guide cylinders are passed; a plurality of coils each wound around each of the bobbins; a plurality of magnetic path defining frames each of which surrounds each of the coils to magnetically couple a tip end of the guide cylinder and the housing body to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
The above described electromagnetic valve device is already known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 7-47938, for example.
In such a known electromagnetic valve device, the plurality of bobbins around which the coils are wound and the plurality of the magnetic path defining frames are assembled as a unit so as to be common to a plurality of valve operating units mounted to a base member. And in a state where each of the valve operating units is mounted to the base member, the common unit is mounted to the base member to simplify the assembling operation. However, there is a tolerance in relative position between the plurality of valve operating units mounted to the base member and each of the bobbins and magnetic path defining frames in the common unit. Therefore, in the electromagnetic valve device in which each of the magnetic path defining frames is positioned at a constant location with respect to each of the bobbins, as in the above described publication, it may be difficult, in some cases, to smoothly insert the guide cylinder of the valve operating unit into each of the bobbins due to the tolerance in relative position. Further, if an inner diameter of the center bore of the bobbins is set greater than an outer diameter of the guide cylinder so as to absorb the tolerance in relative position, a relatively large gap is produced between the magnetic defining frame and the guide cylinder and thus, it may be difficult, in some cases, to form a magnetic path by the magnetic path defining frame.